


Stop Touching Me

by eternal_moonie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Okay, so this one is actually the first prompt I wrote today for the Three Sentence Ficathon February 2020.So forgive me for a sucky summary.Clay tries to help Justin get rid of his bad addiction by giving him a new addiction.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen
Kudos: 16





	Stop Touching Me

Title: Stop Touching Me  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: see above  
Fandom: 13 Reasons Why

~~~

"You want to beat this unhealthy obsession, right, buddy, then why don't we change that to one that is a healthy obsession, huh, what do you say?" Clay asked as he kept getting into his friend's personal space by laying a hand on him.

"No, I don't want to, dammit, stop touching me, Clay!" Justin exclaimed after batting away another near touch of contact with Clay's hand.

"Okay, fine, change of plan," Clay decided and managed to gently corner Justin against his wall and finally went in for a different touch, that touch of his own lips against his addicted boyfriend's lips to which he later heard that that was a much better tactic.


End file.
